


Squeaky Clean

by TheCharleeMonstah



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gender Neutral, Heavy Petting, M/M, One Shot, Other, PWP, Reader-Insert, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCharleeMonstah/pseuds/TheCharleeMonstah
Summary: Upon returning to camp from a hunt together, absolutely covered in blood and filth, Miss. Grimshaw sends you and Arthur to wash up in the river.  Being nothing more than friends for years, Arthur is a little taken back by your offers to lend him a hand with the soap.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & You, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Squeaky Clean

The blood that soaked your clothing and face glistened in the moonlight as you and Arthur hauled your killed over to Pearson’s wagon, two big and healthy pronghorn for the pot. It had been some time since you got the chance to hunt with Arthur. The two of you had been hunting buddies long before you joined the gang and you had become one of his most trusted friends because of it. 

“ARTHUR MORGAN!” Susan Grimshaw barks as she marches up to where you and Arthur were chatting over a smoke, “Y/N, you too!!?? You’re both covered in blood and you smell like horse shit!! When was the last time you bathed!?”

Arthur laughed, though fear was in his eyes, his hands up in defence. “Alright, alright, m’sorry, m’lady! We just got back from-”

“I don’t care what your excuse is, Mr. Morgan!” Susan growls, forcefully pushing a bar of soap into Arthur’s hands, “You both go get cleaned up or else I’ll have to clean y’all myself!”

You and Arthur managed to hold your childish laughter until you were out of earshot from camp. This wasn’t the first time Grimshaw ordered you to go bathe in the river, however, it was the first time you and he had been sent alone with one another… in the middle of the night under a bright moon. 

Setting a spare change of clothes down nearby, you both strip down to nothing. Having seen each other like this countless times over the years, neither of you are phased. At least, that's what you both assume...

As you swim playfully in the river, you notice a look in Arthur’s eyes you hadn’t noticed before. You would be lying if you hadn’t dreamed of him looking at you exactly like this, in the dead of night, alone in your tent when no one could see you come undone.

“Need some help there, Morgan?” you ask, swimming up beside him, far closer than you ever got before, as he was scrubbing himself clean.

“Excuse me?” he asks with a nervous laugh, “Ain’t got any money ta pay ya for a deluxe bath, partner.” Though he jokes with you, his cheeks are rosy and his heart beats hard in his chest.

“C’mon, cowboy,” you say, your voice a little more sultry now, “Afraid to have a little fun?”

“Ex-exuse me?” he says again, this time with a bit more shock in his voice.

You take the soap from Arthur's hand, your eyes lock with his as you slowly start to rub his chest. His face is shocked but blushing deeply. He isn't protesting... so you allow yourself to explore more of his massive and gorgeous body.

"Y-ya know ya don't have to do that, now…" he stutters, but still not necessarily complaining. 

"I know I ain't gotta," you smile, running your hands over his torso and down to his hips, "but I seen the way you been lookin' at me lately… and I'd be lyin' if I said it didn't excite me a little…"

Arthur grunts softly when your hands venture a little too low, the sensation of your touch, being so close to him and your sweet voice getting the better of him. As you take a step closer, your eyes still distracted with his own, something pokes you in the stomach. “Now, look-” Arthur starts to try to explain himself, but you will have none of it. You happily start to clean his nethers for him but with a frustrated grunt, he takes your hands in his and pulls them up to his chest, forcing you to look him in the eyes. “You don’t wanna do this…” he says softly, “I ain’t the kinda man ya wanna get attached to, Y/N…”

“Shut up,” You laugh softly, taking your soapy hands back and resuming your maintenance on his impressive cock and everything beneath. “And let me appreciate you like you deserve…”

He wants to protest but words were lost on him when your innocent cleaning turned into slow and skillful strokes along his length. “Th-thought we was supposed ta be gettin’ clean out here…” he huffs, holding his hands up, not sure what he was supposed to do with them. He wasn’t even completely sure what was happening.

You say nothing in return, rinsing his manhood of all the suds and marveling at him. You had seen his cock before, sure, but not erect, and not this close. He is woefully uncomfortable under your gaze… that is until he feels your tongue press against his head. “Hey! Easy there!” He laughs, backing up and lowering his body in the river. “What’s gotten into you, Y/N? I ain’t never seen you this… what is this?” 

You frown and blush, suddenly ashamed of yourself. Were you reading him incorrectly? Maybe he isn’t interested after all. “I’m sorry, Arthur,” you sigh, hiding your body under the water, “I thought…”

Arthur’s heart sinks as he watches your mood flip, scolding himself in his head. It isn’t that he didn’t like it, it’s his never ending self loathing and fear of bringing harm to the ones he loved that makes him shy away from your touch and his own desires. “Hey…” He says softly, wading over to you, his head level with yours right above the water’s surface, “S’okay…” His cheeks showing just how nervous he is, flush a deep red as he moves closer to you, “Look I… do ya.. Maybe wanna t-... try that again?”

Beneath the surface, your hands slowly creep over the hair of his thigh, gently taking his cock in your hand again and stroking him lovingly. His half lidded eyes are glued to yours and his lips slightly parted, the longer you stroke him, the less he can resist. Within moments, after cautiously brushing your lips together once or twice, Arthur takes the back of your head in his hand and presses his lips to yours, his breath hitching in his throat as his head spins in pleasure from your touch and the rush of emotions that suddenly came crashing over him.

You gently coax him to shallower waters as your hand continues to pleasure him, moving to a spot where he could sit just above the water so you could really have fun with him. Once Arthur was sitting right at the water’s edge, you spare no time at all, slipping your lips over his now clean and eager cock. 

“Oh darlin’...” he sighs, his head lulling back slightly as he lets himself touch you. He watches your head skillfully bob over his lap, his hands rubbing along your shoulders and neck, feeling every inch of you he could reach and realizing how much he’s really wanted you.

It has been ages since he had allowed another person to be this close to him. The pain and misery of his past locking him away from any desire or release, but now, here in the river, he lets himself go under your impressive tongue, not sure if he had ever received something so incredible in his life. Arthur takes your wet hair in his fist, bucking his hips softly, but not pushing your head at all in fear of overwhelming you. The last thing he wanted was to cross a line, but by god, he wanted all of you.

“Y/N, I..” Arthur moans, his arm that was supporting himself suddenly giving in and causing him to fall onto shore on his back. “I’m… fuck…” He tries to warn you and even pull you off of him, but instead you simply look him in the eyes as he comes undone in your throat, moaning and growling harder than he could remember ever having done, bucking his hips and almost making you gag as you swallow his seed.

As Arthur catches his breath, laying with his arms over his head in the rocks and dirt on shore, the water gently flowing past the lower half of his body, you crawl up and kiss him deeply. It shocks him at first but he welcomes your lips, wrapping his arms around you in a warm, naked embrace. He rolls you onto your back, giving in completely now and kissing you with an open mouth, praising you with his heavy breaths and strong hands, caressing every inch of you and memorizing your curves. This was a surprise he wouldn’t soon be forgetting.


End file.
